Fast and The Furious
by Mr.Saturn9001
Summary: A retelling of the events in East Los Angeles. When the sun goes down, a whole new world opens up. The world of Street Racing. One man gets sent undercover and becomes enamored with it. He must decide where his loyalties truly lies. His badge, or the racing machines he loves.
1. Prologue

Prologue: Peel Out

"Alright...lets see what this can do."

A lone driver sits in his car...but this machine is not like your average car. A fully tuned Mitsubishi Eclipse with spoilers attached on the tail-end. Automated driver feedback CPU system, neon underglow, voltage headlights, carbon fiber hood, lightweight roll cage interior, optimized system exhaust, and some high-end Toyo Tires. This is a monster on the streets. The driver must have some real deep pockets to afford this beast.

"Yesterday, I clocked out at 155. I need to beat that, then...I'll know I can beat him."

He starts typing on his mounted laptop, and checks his vehicle systems.

"Air intake system is ok. Exhaust systems are a go, fuel tank is topped off. Tires are hot and ready. Lastly...my NOS injection systems are primed and ready for use. Oh yeah...I'm ready!"

An empty parking lot is his venue of choice. The lot belongs to the local baseball team . The space contains the Eclipse and the auto garage is not far incase he needs to make improvements to his ride.

He drives to the entrance of the lot, and prepares to take his run. There's a big L.E.D clock on his laptop he uses that time his runs.

"I can do this."

The Screens starts the timer.

He peels out.

He steps on the pedal and the engine roars and it probably woke up everyone in the area.

20 Mph and he hits it into second gear. The Eclipse handling smoothly so far...

"This is just the easy part."

45 Mph and third gear follows. He sees the the yellow cone he put down at the far side of the lot. He knows exactly why he put that there. He smiles...

"Alright baby, don't quit on me!"

70 Mph and fourth gear is hit. He braces himself and prepares for the turn. He's closing in on the cone, the city skyline outside of the windows, and he looks out to admire it for a second before he turns.

"Here we go!"

He rips the E-brake and turns his Sparco steering wheel all the way to ensure maximum spin. The Toyo's are screeching and sliding hard. His front-end stays close to the cone and his tail-end kicks out and he drifts around the cone effortlessly. He let's out a grin on his face.

"There we go! That's it!"

He let's go of the E-brake and revs up. Now for the quarter mile back.

"Come on! Come on!"

95 Mph and he jerks the clutch into fifth gear. The engine is screaming, flame can be seen spouting out of the exhaust pipe. One wrong move, and he's gone.

135 Mph and the final gear is released. He sees where he started from down the course, and he knows what to do. He glances at his laptop screen and sees his NOS system is ready for use.

"Alright, let's spray!"

He activates the NOS and the liquid gets pumped directly into the air intake ports and lets out increased power.

"142...147...150...152...Come on..."

He tries to read his speedometer but at this speed, everything's a blur...

"almost..."

But his NOS tanks start to run low and the Eclipse slows down a little. He hits the brakes and also hits the E-Brake and slides sideways due to his speed.

100 Mph...

85 Mph...

55 Mph...

Soon he comes to a stop.

He's breathing out and just sits there in his custom seats reviewing his run. He checks his laptop and goes over his run statistics. All the while the smoke from the Toyo's are enveloping his ride.

"My gear shifts were at optimal times...I handled it well...the drift wasn't bad if I say so myself...NOS injection was at an ok time...if I held on to the NOS and sprayed it a little later I could have...wait...top speed...what was my top speed?"

He switches over to the speed measure screen.

"I clocked out at...157 Mph!"

"I'm ready."

He hits his fist in the air, knowing he beat his time and his top speed.

"It was all you baby!" Referring to his NOS tanks in what was his rear seats. He had them removed for his NOS tanks.

"Oh shoot! I'm late!"

He heads out the way he came and drives away.

"What the hell?..."

The employees of the lot arrive and encounter the tread marks and skid marks of the previous user.

"Damn street-racers! Have to screw up our lot then we have to clean it!"

The little bit of smoke left flows away and the employee kicks the lone yellow cone in frustration, knowing that this cone belonged to that whom created these marks on the lot. But he's long gone...


	2. No Crust

_Chapter One: No Crust_

Downtown East Los Angeles...streets filled with traffic and people on the side of the road selling various things. The smog was no better. Cars driving back and forth, communing to work. And among these sea of Honda Civics, and Toyota minivans rides a single Chevy flatbed truck. A red one to be exact. Now this Chevy isn't rocking Toyos or a twin JZ engine but it gets the job done. The operator of this vehicle is cruising along with the traffic, listening to the radio wondering if this traffic could get any slower.

"Damn, any longer and I might as well just walk."

As he said that, almost like clockwork he heard the unmistakable sound of custom Nissan engines. As he looks down on the other side of the highway, he sees a Mazda RX-7 and a Mitsubishi Lancer EVO gunning it down the highway.

"Hmm...nice rides..."

But he knows he could beat them. As this driver was the same driver in the Eclipse. Now on his way to his job. This job isn't just some cheap labor job either. This job is a unique one. He works at _The Racer's Edge._ An auto shop with custom and aftermarket parts. With that Eclipse, this job is his ticket to further improve his racing machine.

"Finally! The traffic is moving!"

The Chevy exits the highway and rides down the road to a local diner. He's been coming here for awhile now. It's almost like a ritual for him.

He parks the Chevy across from the diner. The diner also doubled as an automobile garage shop. He visited the garage a couple times but it doesn't have nearly the amount of parts as _The Edge._

"Alright, time for some breakfast."

He walks in and sees a lady in her early twenties, wearing a pair of jeans, converse sneakers, a striped t-shirt, and she's behind the counter chewing on some gum. The radio is close by playing some rock.

"Morning Mia. How's the tuna today?"

She looks up at him, as he sits down at the counter opening a magazine he brought with him. He begins to flip through the pages, eyeing the many expensive and exotic cars from around the world plastered on the pages. He knows some of these cars are excellent machines but he'll take his Eclipse over them any day.

The young woman pops the bubble she was blowing and responds.

"Everyday, for the past four weeks, you have been coming here asking about the tuna. Now it was crap yesterday, it was crap the day before and...guess what?"

He looks up from his magazine, with a smile on his face. He knows what's coming next.

"I don't know, you tell me." He responded

"The tuna hasn't changed." She replies back.

"Then I'll have the tuna then." He says, with the same smile on his face.

"No crust?" She asks.

"No crust." He says.

She walks away with a small smile on her face as she prepares his dish. While its being heated, She walks toward him, still engrossed in his magazine.

"What do you drive? You're always looking at those fancy cars in the magazines." She asks.

"What do you drive?" He responds.

"I drive a Ferrari with custom wheels and it has a convertible top, with crimson taillights, and voltage headlights, and it runs 175 tops, without Nos." She replies sarcastically.

"Oh, you seem to get along fine then." He says, with a laugh.

"Nah, I borrow my brother's car to get to places." She confesses.

"That's fine, just make sure you don't crash it." He jokes.

The timer dings for his food. It's ready. She goes to the cooking station and gets the tuna sandwich with no crust.

"Hey! I'm an excellent driver. It's you who should be worried. You don't want to face me on the streets." She also jokes.

"Oh? Is that a challenge?" As he bites into his tuna.

"No, I'm pretty sure you could beat me." She laughs.

"How could you like that crap?" She asks.

"What can I say? I like the tuna." He says with a smile.

"I could show you what I drive, if you want." He offers.

"That?" As she looks at the Chevy.

"Nah, that's the company truck I have to drive when I'm on the clock. My real ride is a secret." He says.

"Maybe I'll take you up on that offer." She says with a sly smile.

"Maybe." He responds.

As Mia and her customer are laughing over their conversation, a pack of engines can be heard down the road. Mia knows that sound, its the sound of the engines in the cars of her brother's crew. Mia looks across at the window of the office on the other side of the room. She sees her brother sitting in his office, wearing his auto shop overalls, sipping on Corona, reading something. Probably business related.

The cars screech to halt and park in front of the shop. Each driver gets out and begins to talk to one another.

"Hey, Jesse talk to me, this ain't working bro." A gruff man with tattoos and facial hair says as he gets out of his tuned Mazda.

"It's your fuel map dude, lets take it to the shop and I'll fix it, then you'll be running full gears." A younger man, who could be no older than twenty three, responds. As he gets out of his tuned Volkswagen Jetta.

"I did fine, seems a girl is a better driver than both you fools." A tough chick wearing a tank top with camo pants and combat boots says as she gets out of her tuned Nissan 350z.

"Will you guys shut up? We all know who was the best driver here. He's right here and his name is Cooper." The last driver says as he gets out of his Mitsubishi Lancer.

The drivers are bickering with one another over who was the best in driving. The arguments were loud enough to attract the attention of the tuna sandwich Customer.

"Wow, do they always do this?" He asks.

"Most of the time. It's annoying really." Mia says.

"Well, thanks for the tuna sandwich Mia. How much was that?" He says as he grabs his wallet.

"It's on the house." The tattooed man says as he approached the counter. He takes a seat next to the buyer.

"Vince, leave him alone." Mia says to the tattooed man.

"What are you, sandwich crazy? Punk." Vince says to him.

"It's 2.75 for the sandwich." Mia says to her customer.

"Here's a twenty, buy yourself something nice. Take care, I'll see you tomorrow." As the customer puts his wallet away.

"Tomorrow?..." Vince utters.

"Vince, drop it! It means nothing." Mia tells Vince.

Vince gets up and follows him back to his truck.

"Hey! Hey! Go to Fat Burger from now on, get yourself a double-pounder for 2.50, asshole!" Vince yells.

"I like the tuna here." He responds.

"That's bull, no one likes the tuna here." Vince yells.

"Yeah, well I do." He responds to Vince.

Vince runs up to him and pushes him onto his Chevy. The Chevy driver punches Vince in retaliation. The two then fall to the floor and start punching each other. The other drivers that Vince were with start to watch from outside the store.

"Come on Vince! Kick his ass!" Jesse yells.

"Don't let him do that to you Vince!" Cooper also yells.

"You guys are idiots!" As the female of the group gets up and goes inside the store.

"Jesus Christ..." Mia sees what's happening outside and rushes to her brother's office.

"Dom, I'm sick of this bull! Go out there and stop him!" Mia demands.

Her brother looks up from desk and looks out his window and sees the two fighting outside.

"What did you put in that sandwich?" Her brother asks.

"Oh you're a real comedian Dom." Mia says with sharp sarcasm.

"Alright.." As Dom gets up and starts to head out.

"Hey Dom, you got a little problem out there." The female driver tells him as he leaves.

"I can see that Letty, and how come those fools, Cooper and Jesse, didn't do anything?" He asks.

"Why don't you ask them." Letty reponds.

Dom gets out of the store and sees the two fools he was referring to, sitting in front of their rides listening to music, and drinking energy drinks.

"Shoot! Cooper, it's Dom." Jesse takes of his headphones and pulls Cooper's headphones off too.

"Hey, Jesse what was that for? The tunes were sick." Cooper snarks at Jesse. As he said that he turns and sees Dom standing at the entrance.

"I'll deal with you two later!" Dom tells the fools, then turns to the fight happening across the street. He sees Vince and his opponent fighting on the road next to the red Chevy. He walks over.

Dom yanks Vince off of his opponent and Vince has a busted lip and is bleeding.

"You like the tuna now tough guy?!" Vince yells.

"Shut up Vince! You're an embarrassment!" Dom yells to Vince as Jesse and Cooper arrive to hold Vince back.

"And you!" Dom is referring to the man who gave Vince his new busted lip look.

"Hey man, that dude came up in my face!" He says to Dom, defending himself.

"I'm in your face!" Dom yells back.

"Hey Dom, I found that dude's wallet." Jesse says, as he gives Dom the unknown man's wallet.

Dom checks the I.D in the wallet.

"Brian Earl Spilner? What is that? A serial killer name? Is that what you are?!" Dom says to Brian.

"Nah man!..." Brian says as he wipes the blood off his face.

"Don't come around here again! Understand?!" Dom yells to Brian, as Dom walks back to the store.

"Hey man, this is Bull!" Brian yells back.

Dom turns back around to face Brian.

"You work at the Edge right?" Dom asks.

"Yeah, I just started!" Brian responds.

"You were just fired!" Dom yells as he throws back Brian's wallet.

Cooper and Jesse walk back with Dom, while Vince smiles and gives a unique sending off. His middle finger.

"Local carwash is a block away. I hear they're hiring punks." Vince says as he taunts Brian.

Brian gets back into his truck and drives off. He didn't expect this to happen today. He has to get back to _The Racer's Edge._ Was he really fired? He doubts it. But still...Dominic Toretto has a lot of influence here, in East Los Angeles. He has to ask his boss about that.

He arrives at _The Edge_ a little while later.

He goes inside and sees all of the selves of the store stocked with high performance, aftermarket, and custom automobile parts and behind the counters are NOS tanks. Different customers are consulting the employees about which parts could improve their rides. But he's not interested in helping someone right now. He heads to the back and gets changed.

"Brian, are you serious? Getting on Toretto's bad side?" That was Brian's boss who just walked in the back.

"You know Dominic just called me." He went on.

"Oh yeah? What'd he say?" Brain asks.

"You don't want to know." He says to Brian.

"Harry! What did he say?" Brian demands.

"He wants you out of here!" Harry reveals.

"He wants me out of here?" Brian says.

"And what did you tell Dom?" Brian asks.

"I told him good help is hard to find. I saved your job. You know, when Dom races, it's good business. He buys all our products, and he pays CASH!" Harry says.

"I can beat him." Brian tells Harry.

"What? What does that have to do with anything?" Harry asks.

"NOS...i need NOS." Brian tells Harry, as he leaves and gets to work.

"Damn...that Brian is gonna get me killed one day...but...racing Toretto? The kid's nuts...What does Brian have to take on Toretto? I wonder..." Harry asks himself.

Harry then leaves and heads back to the front to get his work done.

Back at Dom's shop...

"He just comes in and gets a sandwich, that's it." Mia explains to Dom.

"Still, something's not right with that Brian guy. Harry just fought for his job. Wonder why..." Dom says.

"Well, there goes all of my tips." Mia utters.

"I got a feeling that I'll see him again. I just know it." Dom says with confidence.

The day goes by and soon it's sunset over Los Angeles...


	3. Industrial District

Chapter Two: The Industrial District

The Los Angeles sky has turned to dusk. The scorching sun has started to descend into the rocky mountains in the distance. The many vehicles that normally congest the many roads and streets are wading out. The city of Los Angeles is starting to go to sleep. But that's when the magic happens.

At the industrial district, out of the nagging cop's eyes. It's the perfect place for something...illicit. The maze of pipes and alleyways make the perfect place for the meet. The moon of Los Angeles shines over the metal jungle. At this time a lone man is walking through the many pipes.

"Damn, I had to take the graveyard shift. Alan owes me one, BIG time." A factory worker was talking to himself as he was heading home.

"Wait what is that?" He wondered as he heard what sounds like a hundred roars.

Over the horizon, bright lights can be seen. And it seemed to be getting bigger. The worker knows what this is and runs. He does not want to be seen by what's coming. He runs as he fumbles into his pocket and tries to get his keys. He sees the back door to an administrative building and jams the key into the lock.

"Damn! Damn! Damn! Why tonight?! Of all nights...why tonight?!" He twist and turns the key in the lock and it opens.

"I'm in! Yes! I'm safe!" He says, as he opens the door and shuts it behind him. He shuts the blinds and turns the lights off.

"Damn street racers..." He says to himself, as he hides in the room.

The lights gets brighter and the sounds of engines are roaring. A pack of tuned and custom cars ride down the many alleyways. The leader in front, a dark black 1970 Dodge Charger R/T. Behind it, a custom Mitsubishi Lancer, Tuned Volkswagen Jetta, a custom Nissan 350z, and a tuned Mazda. These street machines were riding together. And behind the pack, are a train of rides. Custom, tuned, blinged out, chrome finished, neon underchasis, amplified bass stereo systems, custom metal finish bodies, and powerful revving engines to match. At least a hundred cars were in the industrial factory district at this moment. An open lot was where the Charger was leading them. The Charger rushed through the lot gate, breaking it, and revved up. It's speed getting higher, the wall of the opposite building which served as a boundary was in sight. The operator of this machine knew what he was doing and ripped the E-brake, the Charger's tail-end slid out and turned 180 degrees around. The Charger was facing the other cars. The door opened and out stepped the driver. Dominic Toretto stepped out.

"Welcome to our night!" Dom yelled to the other cars.

At that moment Jesse, Letty, Vince, and Cooper got out of their cars and faced the other racers. The other racers filled the lot and turned the lot into their own party. Loud music pounding out of their bass systems, beautiful curvy ladies checking out the rides and their owners, racers arguing over which engines are better, low riders equipped with hydraulics, a racer's haven. Dom was next to his Charger, and next to him are two very sexy ladies.

"So which one of you is the younger one?" Dom asked the two.

"I'm the younger one, Emily." The redhead said.

"I'm the older one, Jessica." The brunette said.

"I guess the hair is what I have to go by then. Ladies, do you know how to manage a stick shift by any chance?" Dom said with a smile.

"No...but we can learn." Jessica and her sister giggled.

"Then you girls are out of luck! I guess you'll still be on automatic transmission." A third woman said.

Dom knew who that was.

"Letty, I was just talking." Dom explains.

"yeah, sure you were." Letty responds.

"You skanks better I leave tread marks all over your face!" Letty threatens the sisters.

"Fine, we were just leaving anyways." The sisters say before walking away.

"Letty..." Dom says.

"Save it, I don't want to hear it." Letty remarks as she walks away toward her car.

"Problem with your girl?" A voice with a Latin accent asks Dom.

"Hector, don't worry about it." Dom says.

Hector is a pudgy Hispanic that knows alot about the streets. Wearing jeans, basketball sneakers, and a checkered button shirt, with a short buzz cut.

"Yo Dom, we got some challengers that want to race the street king, And they got cash. So we gonna do this tonight, or what?" Hector asks.

"Of course we are." Dom smiled.

"All 3 of them? At once? Man, you _loco ese_." Hector says.

"Set it up Hector." Dom tells him, as he pops the hood and tweaks his engine.

"Alright, I'll set it up. I call you when I'm ready." Hector says.

Dom just responds with a thumbs up as he focuses on his engine.

Amidst the many racers that here, in one corner of the lot party, there one particularly loud racer. He rides a Toyota Celica GT-S. Custom paint job, Reaper taillights, Neon headlights, KONI tires, reinforced carbon fiber hood, titanium alloy roll-cage inside the car, Custom forged Shock absorbers and Suspension, and his greatest prize, a Stage Two Titanium Ball-Beading Turbo Charger that powers his Engine. This machine is no joke. It's owner was standing next it, along with Hector.

"Yo Hector, when is Dom gonna have this race? Or is he scared? He can't compete with my Celica, you know that right?" The man asks Hector.

"Edwin, Dom is just making some last minute adjustments to his ride. He'll be ready. But this race ain't free. A two G buy in." Hector says as he holds his palm out.

"Two G buy in? Dom about to take a double shift at the shop for the next four months then." Edwin jokes as he pulls the roll of twenty's from his pocket.

"I'm wouldn't be too sure." Hector says as he walks away towards the other challenger.

"Yeah...whatever.." Edwin mutters as he gets back into his ride.

 _ **11:45 PM, Los Angeles Freeway**_

At this time, the freeway is barren. The lone moon and stars light up the night. The busy soundtrack of the city is no longer playing. The cops are surely not on duty at this pretty empty road. It all seems...normal. But that's not the case here. A heavy engine roar is heard and bright neon can be seen. A single car it seems. It seems in a hurry. The Mitsubishi Eclipse is bolting down the freeway. Down the road, a road sign can be seen.

 _Industrial District Exit, Turn in 10 Miles_ The sign read.

"Got to make it!" Brian says as he guns down the road in the Eclipse.

"Dom is going down." He also says with a smile.

The Eclipse is gunning it down the freeway, not a care in the world, just the thought of beating Dom. Brian clutching his Sparco wheel with huge enthusiasm, relishing the prospect of beating the best street racer in East Los Angeles. As he jets past a billboard off the side the road, he hears sirens.

"Great, just what I need." Brian says.

There were two police cruisers behind the billboard, a speed trap. They saw a green blur jet past them and then pounced. Sirens loud and the chase began.

"Pull over now!" The cop's mounted bullhorn yelled.

"Go screw yourselves!" Brian yelled back through his window.

"We know who you are! Brian Spilner!" The cops responded back.

Brian saw this as an opportunity to truly test out his machine.

"Come get me you pigs!" Brian yelled.

The cruisers then gave chase, one on each side of the Eclipse. Brian met the eyes of each of the cops to the left of him, and to the right. Brian then gave them a fine greeting, his middle finger. That pissed off the cops.

"If you don't pull over NOW, we will use excessive force!" The cops yelled.

"I'd like to see you try!" Brian taunted.

The cruiser to the right lane curved to the right a little and turned sharply to the left, ramming the Eclipse in the process. At least that's what the cop had in mind. Brian saw what was coming and braked. The Eclipse slowed down considerably and the target of the ramming technique was no longer Brian, but the other cop. Looking back at the aftermath, Brian knew that he narrowly escaped from the police. The two police cruisers were in a wreck and the cops climbed out of the wreckage with blood on their faces and uniforms. Shattered glass and metal all around them.

"What do we tell the Captain?" One of the cops asks, after crawling out of the wreckage.

"That we screwed up. Damn! We are so screwed!" The other cop says as he holds his fractured arm.

 _Afterwards..._

Brian takes the exit to the industrial district and as he rides the ramp exit he sees the lights and hears the engines of the other racers in the distance.

"Time to ride..." Brian says to himself.


End file.
